The present invention relates to a process for the hydroformylation of olefins to produce aldehydes and alcohols. The present invention more particularly relates to such a process in which anionic Group VIII and mixed transition metal complex catalysts are used which are extremely selective toward straight chain products. The present invention more particularly relates to the regeneration of these hydroformylation catalysts to maintain this high selectivity toward straight chain aldehydes and alcohols.